Lornar's Pass
General Information Area Name: Lornar's Pass Region: Shiverpeak Mountains General Description: It is an explorable area bridging the Northern Shiverpeaks with the Southern Shiverpeaks. It is the first area passed through in the Droknar's Forge run. This area is unique in a few ways. Most noticeably, it is the only explorable area that offers access to the Realms of the Gods (see statue information below). Lornar's Pass is also one of the most difficult/time consuming places to capture skills in the game (excluding the Pinesoul bosses). This is because the 6 player parties that enter from Beacon's Perch are at a disadvantage versus the large mobs, while starting from Camp Rankor or Deldrimor War Camp requires a treacherous journey through Snake Dance and Dreadnought's Drift. Also, all of the elites available here can be found in the Frozen Forest, further into the southern Shiverpeaks. This area has been made more difficult a number of times in various updates in an attempt to curb the number of runners performing the Droknar Run, noticably by introducing Ice Imps and enemies which cast Muddy Terrain to try and slow runners down without making the journey too difficult for those wishing to fight their way through. Exits / Neighbour Areas *South: Dreadnought's Drift Outposts *North: Beacon's Perchimage:OutpostIcon_sml.png Bestiary Monsters Tengu * 24 (26) Avicara Brave * 24 (26) Avicara Fierce * 24 (26) Avicara Guile * 24 (26) Avicara Ardent Grawl * 22 (26) Grawl * 22 (26) Grawl Crone Dwarves (Stone Summit) * 9 (23) Summit Axe Wielder * 10 (24) Stone Summit Crusher * 10 (24) Stone Summit Howler * 24 (26) Stone Summit Gnasher * 9 (23) Stone Summit Scout * 24 (26) Stone Summit Ranger * 11 (24) Dolyak Rider * 24 (26) Dolyak Master * 10 (24) Stone Summit Sage * 24 (26) Stone Summit Heretic Others * 24 (26) Frost Wurm * 22 (26) Ice Imp * 10 (24) Ice Golem * 24 (26) Siege Ice Golem * 24 (26) Pinesoul Bosses Dwarves (Stone Summit) * 28 (30) Tonfor Copperblood — Offering of Blood * 28 (30) Erzek Runebreaker — Crippling Anguish Others * 28 (30) Chunk Clumpfoot — Water Trident * 28 (30) Clobberhusk — Defy Pain * 28 (30) Poisonbough * 28 (30) Quickroot — Life Barrier * 28 (30) Maw the Mountain Heart — Feast of Corruption NPCs Collectors: *Nord Stonegrimm Animals *Snow Wolf (northern end near Beacon's Perch) *Black Bear (just south of the northern bottleneck) Objects Of Interest Grenth's Statue Lornar's Pass is host to a Statue of Grenth that is the game's only access to the Underworld from an explorable area. As always, you may only cross to the Underworld if all members of your party have ascended; you will not be allowed entrance with the non-ascended Henchmen from the Shiverpeaks. Notes *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat approximately 280-308 monsters in Hard Mode. Use caution on the large mob at the center of the map; two Dolyak Masters and a Dolyak Rider guard one of the Dwarf bosses. You can try pulling them north as much as possible, then use a tank to distract their attention, and use area of effect spells from behind cover. You can speed up the battle by restricting or preventing enchantments, e.g. using Shadow Shroud or Well of the Profane. *When approaching Beacon's Perch from Lornar's Pass, the entrance doors may appear shut. However, you can still enter the outpost; simply ignore the visual and walk right in. *The Statue of Grenth resembles a temple and is one of only a few such structures present in the game. The others are in The Falls (halfway across the zone); in the Ice Wastes (past any creatures); and in Heroes' Ascent on The Battle Isles. *Complete exploration of this map contributes roughly 1.5% progress towards the cartographer title track. Category:Southern Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)